Nights Before The Long, Long Journey
by LilacLovely12
Summary: Walaupun sejujurnya ia tak begitu suka pada warna putih karena warna putih membuat merahnya darah tampak menonjol, namun dia selalu menyukai salju. Jauh lebih daripada bau darah yang memuakkan... Ini adalah hari-hari sebelum cerita utama kita dimulai!
1. Night 1 Mission in Snow

Butiran-butiran salju jatuh dengan perlahan dan lembut. Sejauh mata memandang, permukaan bumi tertutup oleh hamparan salju. Teito, seorang anak lelaki yang berusia empat belas tahun menatap kosong ke hamparan salju itu dengan mata hijau jadenya yang indah dan besar dari balik kendaraan militer yang ditumpanginya. Kendaraan itu mengarah ke distrik tiga untuk membawa mereka menjalankan misi menumpas pemberontakkan. Walaupun sejujurnya ia tak begitu suka pada warna putih karena warna putih membuat merahnya darah tampak menonjol, namun dia selalu menyukai salju. Jauh lebih daripada bau darah yang memuakkan.  
>Teito bersama beberapa budak tempur lainnya bertugas untuk membunuh para pemberontak yang berjumlah kurang lebih dua ribu orang lebih. Teito menyeringai membayangkan misi di depan matanya. Dia senang bertarung, karena dengan membunuh dan membiarkan darah segar berhamburan ke arahnya, ia dapat menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran dalam batinnya. Untuk sementara.<br>Salju yang semula putih bersih, tanpa noda, kini bernoda merah oleh cipratan darah. Tak ada hal lain yang terpikir Teito selama menjalankan misi selain menuntaskannya dan kembali ke akademi. Tanpa mempedulikan bercak merah yang menghiasi permukaan salju dan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan dekat kakinya, ia menatap langit yang gelap, sementara butiran-butiran salju masih saja terus jatuh seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Begitu ia menyentuh butiran-butiran salju itu, sekejap mereka mencair, dan lenyap.  
>"Andai aku bisa lenyap begitu saja seperti butiran salju barusan," bisiknya dalam hati.<br>Well, darah mengenang di mana-mana, mayat-mayat dengan kondisi mengenaskan, dan kenyataan bahwa dengan tangannya sendirilah ia membunuh mereka bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Teito, sehingga ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Dari pelatihan pembunuhan yang diterimanya, ia diajarkan untuk membunuh dan tidak berbelas kasih, tepat seperti yang Teito rasakan saat ini.  
>Salah seorang dari pemberontak itu menembus pundak sebelah kiri Teito dengan sebilah pisau yang menyebabkan darah segar muncrat dari lukanya tersebut, yang menyebabkan akal sehat Teito mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang tak hilang-hilang juga. Bau darah segar miliknya sendiri merangsang euphoria yang berlebihan bagi Teito pribadi. Kini hanya rasa haus darah yang merasuk relung hati Teito. Ia pun mulai membunuh tanpa kenal ampun, menikmati setiap tetes darah yang terciprat ke tubuhnya sebagai kenikmatan.<br>Butuh waktu dua hari untuk membasmi seluruh pemberontak itu. Teito menghela nafas lega mengetahui misinya telah selesai. Sebelum kembali ke distrik satu, mereka beristiharat sebentar di sana, di distrik tiga. Teito tak begitu menyukai kenyataan bahwa mereka akan tinggal di sana untuk satu hari lagi, tapi perintah tetaplah adalah perintah.  
>Malam menjelang, ketika hujan salju semakin menjadi-jadi. Angin kencang bertiup di luar, sehingga tak mungkin ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk keluar dari hangatnya selimut mereka. Sementara para budak-budak yang lain tertidur, Teito membersihkan pedangnya dari percikan darah yang mulai mengering dan membasuh dirinya dari bau darah dan kematian yang menyisa. Membiarkan luka di pundaknya terus menganga.<br>Dalam kesunyian malam, Teito dapat menguping dengan jelas ketika Kal, begleiter kepala sekolah akademinya memberi laporan keberhasilan misi mereka pada atasannya, Pak Miroku. Kal adalah pengawas yang ditugaskan mengawasi mereka selama menjalankan misi, dan Teito tak begitu menyukai pria itu.  
>"Pak Miroku?" Kal memastikan benar tidaknya orang yang dituju. Dia tahu Teito tengah menguping, tetapi dia membiarkan bocah itu karena tak ada yang penting dalam pembicaraannya kali ini. "Laporan dari misi 09566-7089; misi sukses. Kami akan kembali besok secepatnya,"  
>Hanya itu yang disampaikan Kal, dan dia pun menutup telepon genggamnya. Sejujurnya Teito agak kecewa, ia hendak beranjak pergi ketika seseorang menangkap lengan bajunya dan mengangkatnya. "Nah, nah. Anak baik tidak seharusnya menguping kan," ujar Kal tiba-tiba. Jauh dari dugaannya, Teito ringan sekali daripada kelihatannya.<br>Teito tidak menjawab, dia hanya dengan wajah cemberut melototi Kal dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kal. Segera setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, Teito berlari kembali ke kamar yang ia bagi dengan beberapa budak lainnya dan pergi tidur padahal sebetulnya ia tak mau.  
>"Haha, dasar anak yang tak lucu," gumam Kal bagi dirinya sendiri, memandangi punggung Teito yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dari balik pintu.<br>-0000000000000000000000-  
><em>"Master…"<em> Teito samar-samar mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, namun ia tak begitu yakin. Dipeluknya gulingnya dan berniat kembali tertidur. "_Master…!"_  
>"Si… apa itu?" bisik Teito dengan keheranan. Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat, tetapi dia tak melihat siapapun dalam keremang-remangan. Dengan mengantuk, Teito duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengamati sekeliling. Tempat ia sekarang menginap begitu sunyi, hanya suara dengkur budak-budak lain yang terdengar. Mungkinkah tadi itu adalah halusinasinya?<br>_"Master, saya harap anda segera mengingat kembali siapa saya,"_ kembali terdengar suara yang sama. Teito kebingungan apa maksudnya mengingat orang yang tak kelihatan itu? Namun, entah mengapa dia merasa familiar dengan suara itu…  
>Teito terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah menatap langit-langit yang dicat putih. Kebingungan. Ketika dia sepenuhnya terbangun, dia baru mengingat bahwa dia sekarang dalam misi. Dan bahwa sekarang ia tak berada di akademi. Teito mengamati ruangan tempat ia berada dan menyadari bahwa masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Sayangnya, Teito sudah tak merasa ingin tertidur lagi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan kumuh itu.<br>Tak banyak yang dapat dilihatnya. Pagi itu, hujan salju telah mereda. Namun hamparan salju masih saja sama seperti semalam, putih. Bercak-bercak darah telah terkubur timbunan salju, yang entah mengapa membuat Teito merasa senang, walaupun itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa semalam ia telah banyak membunuh orang. Yang jauh lebih penting, Teito heran pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak menyangka, bau darahnya sendiri dapat membuatnya menjadi brutal seperti yang terjadi ketika seseorang menembus pundaknya dengan sebilah pedang yang menyebabkan darahnya sendiri berlepotan banyak.  
>Disentuhnya luka di pundaknya. Dan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Manusia itu memang bodoh. Mereka terus menerus saling membunuh, padahal itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya. Siapa sih sebenarnya yang menciptakan peraturan bahwa perang itu sah-sah saja? Lamunan Teito tersadar ketika ia mulai menyadari dinginnya cuaca di luar. Dia kembali ke dalam penginapan, meringkuk dalam selimutnya yang kasar namun terasa nyaman di kulit Teito.<br>-0000000000000000000000-  
>Malam semakin mencekam ketika Teito dan rombongannya tiba di perbatasan distrik dua dan distrik satu. Teito sendiri kembali ke akademi dengan jalan memanjat tembok, dan dengan lelah ia menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, ia sangat terlatih soal yang satu ini. Kamar itu adalah kamar yang ia bagi dengan sahabat baiknya, Mikage.<br>Teito memandang pemandangan malam di luar dari balik kaca jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Energinya benar-benar terkuras sekarang, setelah berjalan kaki dari distrik dua ke distrik satu sejauh beberapa belas kilometer. Dengan malas, Teito mengempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan langsung terlelap. Tidaklah heran, akhir-akhir ini dia sering kurang tidur gara-gara menjalankan misi. Misi sebagai budak tempur, tentunya.  
><em>"Teito," panggil seorang pria berjubah putih panjang pada anak kecil yang tengah digendongnya. Di kerah jubah lelaki itu, terdapat lambang yang tak dikenali Teito. Namun rasa nostalgia merasuk Teito. Dia merasa sangat, sangat rindu pada pria itu. Tapi mengapa?<br>"Ya, Father?" sahut si anak kecil yang berusia berkisar empat tahun itu dengan polos. Mata hijau jade nya yang besar dan indah menatap pria yang ia sebut 'Father' dengan lekat-lekat.  
>"Apakah kamu merasa kesepian?"<br>"Mmmm…" gumam Teito kecil. "Tentu tidak! Walaupun mama tidak bersama dengan Teito, selama ada Father aku baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya dengan ceria. Senyum polosnya melunakkan tatapan sang Father.  
>"Bagus, Teito. Anak baik…"<br>_ Teito terbangun dan mendapati segalanya hanyalah mimpi. "Fa…ther?" Fajar mulai menyising, namun Mikage masih saja tertidur pulas. Lagi-lagi, pecahan ingatannya kembali…  
>Teito adalah seorang budak tempur di Basburg Empire sejak ia mulai dapat mengingat. Sebagai budak tempur, ia dipaksa untuk menjalani latihan demi latihan setiap harinya. Jenis latihan yang paling ia benci adalah membunuh. Namun apabila ia tidak mematuhi perintah, ia akan dipukuli hingga pingsan dan melewati satu hari tanpa makanan. Teito tak dapat mengingat masa kecilnya, sebelum ia menjadi seorang budak tempur. Ketika ia mencobanya, kepala akan sakit sekali sehingga Teito mulai berhenti mencobanya.<br>Sewaktu ia berusia empatbelas tahun, Teito direkomendasikan Pak Miroku untuk masuk ke akademi militer, dan ia menerimanya karena tak memiliki pilihan lain. Sekalipun ia sudah tinggal di asrama akademi, Teito masih sering dipanggil keluar untuk menjalankan misi.  
>Lamunan Teito buyar ketika didengarnya Mikage terbangun. Teito pura-pura tidur, berharap Mikage tak menyadari bahwa bajunya berlepotan darah. Walapun baju itu berwarna hitam pekat sehingga warna darah sulit terlihat, namun bau darah yang telah mengering tak mungkin disembunyikan.<br>"Hmmph?" Teito mendengar Mikage bergumam dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk. "Teito sudah bangun rupanya. Ke mana sih dia, beberapa hari ini?"  
>Teito dengan seksama mendengar gerak gerik Mikage, hingga ketika Mikage hendak pergi mandi. Teito melompat dari tempat tidurnya, merengut handuknya yang terletak di gantungan baju dan berebut masuk ke kamar mandi dengan Mikage hampir dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk akal.<br>"Aku mandi dulu, Mikage!" seru Teito dari dalam kamar mandi. Mikage hanya mampu terperangah. Apa yang membuat anak itu semangat sekali sepagi ini?  
>"Well, ku tunggu, deh," sahut Mikage sambil tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka masuk ke akademi dan berbagi kamar, namun baru kali ini dilihatnya bocah itu begitu semangat.<br>Huff… Teito menarik nafas lega sambil bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi. Hampir saja ia lupa bahwa ia mencuci pedang Zaiphonnya semalam di kamar mandi dan lupa mengeluarkannya. Sejak berada di distrik tiga, Teito sudah berpuluh-puluh kali membersihkan pedang-pedang itu dengan air dan sabun, namun bau darah yang melekat di sana tak pernah betul-betul hilang.  
>"Sungguh menjijikkan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Seusai mandi, Teito menyembunyikan kedua pedang kesayangannya di balik handuk. Yang tentunya sangat sulit mengingat postur Teito yang pendek dan kecil. Tentu Mikage sadar ada yang disembunyikan Teito di balik handuknya, namun ia pura-pura tidak sadar.<br>"Nanti jam pelajaran pertama adalah strategi. Kamu hadir?" tanya Mikage sembari memain-mainkan handuknya.  
>"Tidak, tidak untuk hari ini," sahut Teito datar seperti biasa tanpa memperhatikan orang yang mengajaknya berbicara.<br>"He… dengan begini, kamu belum pernah sama sekali menghadiri kelas Mr. Forte, Teito."  
>"Aku diizinkan Kepala Sekolah Miroku untuk tidak mengikuti kurikulum standar," jawab Teito tetap dengan nada datarnya sembari mengenakan baju seragam akademinya. "Aku pergi menyendiri dulu, ya Mikage! Dagh! Jangan sampai terlambat menghadiri kelas!" Teito melompati ambang jendela (perhatian: Jangan dicontoh, ya!) yang merupakan jalan pintas ke unit kesehatan akademi. Mikage hanya menatap kepergian sobatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dasar tukang bolos!<br>By the way, walaupun Teito jarang mengikuti pelajaran baik teori maupun praktek, namun nilai Teito untuk keduanya hampir selalu sempurna. Mikage sendiri tak habis pikir dan ia tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Huff… Mikage akhirnya dengan terburu-buru pergi mandi dan pergi menghadiri kelas. Mr. Forte adalah salah satu guru favoritnya, dan ia tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran hanya gara-gara terlambat.


	2. Night 2 Kal

**(.'.'.)**

\||/

***…*…*…*  
>Disclaimer<strong>: OMG! Yesterday, I dreamed 07-Ghost belong to me! Hee… such a nice dream…, isn't it? In my dream, Ayanami married with Eve, and then they've a cute son named Teito, then Teito and Ouka met and not long after their meeting, Ouka has crush on Teito then… whatever.

**Warning**: Well, well? Yang penting **tak ada** Shoune-ai. Aku forbid di sini…! Mungkin ada typo, spoiler, grammar error, etc.  
>Haha,. aku kikuk sekali menulis chapter 1 sampai-sampai lupa menuliskan salam pembuka dan juga lupa spasi di antara paragraf…..Ini adalah cerita pertama ku, ku harap kalian menyukainya, gitu deh….<p>

**.**

**.  
>Night 2. That Guy, Kal<strong>  
>."We'll always be best friends, right?"<p>

.

.

Teito berjalan mendekati pintu ruang kesehatan, memastikan tak ada orang di sekelilingnya. Saat itu adalah jam pelajaran pertama, sehingga sangat kecil kemungkinan akan ada orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar sana. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang di sekitar, ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar. Terdapat dua buah tempat tidur, sebuah meja, dan rak-rak berisi alat-alat kedokteran. Berkat sebuah jendela besar di sana, penerangan ruangan itu cukup baik.

Dengan sigap Teito menghampiri salah satu rak di sana, mengaduk-aduk kotak P3K dan mengambil sebotol besar antiseptik, perban, gulungan plester yang tinggal setengahnya, dan gunting. Dituangnya sebotol besar antiseptik itu ke luka menganga di pundaknya. Teito mengeryit kesakitan, merasakan sensasi panas yang menusuk-nusuk, membuatnya menjengit kesakitan. Namun ia terus menuangkan isi botol itu hingga sisa setengahnya (perhatian: Teito tak tahu sama sekali tentang langkah-langkah pertolongan pertama). Setelah itu, dengan kikuknya ia mulai memerban lukanya yang mulai keungu-unguan dan bernanah akibat kurangnya perawatan.

Sudah sejak kemarin Teito menyembunyikan luka itu dari perhatian Kal maupun Mikage walupun luka itu tergolong parah. Dia tak ingin berakhir di rumah sakit hanya gara-gara masalah yang ia anggap sepele itu. Teito tak menyangka ternyata memerban diri sendiri sesulit menggeser batu sebesar Hohburg Fortress, perbannya menjadi sangat awut-awutan dan lepas terus. Namun Teito tak berhenti berusaha membuatnya setidaknya 'enak dipandang mata', mengingat kepribadiannya yang keras kepala itu.

"Wah, terluka lagi?" tiba-tiba sang guru kesehatan akademi memasuki ruangan tanpa disadari oleh Teito sendiri. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap pria itu dengan kesal. Kenapa sih, orang itu selalu mengganggunya? Pria itu mendekati Teito dan mengamati lukanya dengan mata cokelat karamelnya itu. Walaupun kacamatanya membuatnya penampilannya terlihat culun, namun pria ini adalah lulusan terbaik dari akademi militer ini pada angkatannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna senada dengan matanya tampak agak awut-awutan tertiup angin.

"Nah, nah. Lukamu dalam sekali. Biarkan aku yang memeriksamu," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Teito, pria muda berusia awal dua puluhan itu membuka seragam Teito dengan paksa dan direngutnya perban Teito yang awut-awutan dengan paksa pula. Teito mengernyit kesakitan, namun ia tak peduli.

"Lepaskan aku, Mr. Brownick," ujar Teito dengan tenang namun mengancam. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat guru kesehatan muda itu terkejut, namun tubuh setengah telanjang Teito. Badan anak itu hampir kurus, agak berotot. Selain itu, badannya juga penuh dengan bekas luka, baik luka yang baru maupun yang sudah lama. Apakah itu tubuh anak lelaki berusia empatbelas tahun yang normal?

Dengan mati-matian, Teito berusaha menyembunyikan cap budak tempur yang berada di punggung sebelah bawahnya itu. Ia ingin lari dari pria itu, namun ia juga tak ingin menimbulkan masalah dengan melukai guru kesehatannya. Akhirnya ia memilih menurut saja, membiarkan pria itu memeriksa lukanya.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kamu terluka begini dalam, Teito Klein?" tanya Christo da Brownick sembari mengamati luka Teito untuk lebih jelasnya dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Walaupun dia merasa tahu luka apa itu dari bentuknya, tapi untuk jelasnya ia tanyakan saja dengan penderitanya. Itu adalah luka tusukan pisau atau benda tajam semacamnya yang menyebabkan luka sedalam kurang lebih dua sentimeter dalamnya.

Teito menatap balik pria itu dengan menantang, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat dan datar. Dia tahu jawabannya agak kurang ajar, tapi Teito tak peduli. Ia merasa tidak nyaman di unit kesehatan berduaan dengan pria itu. Yah, pria itu bukan seorang peleceh seksual atau semacamnya, tetapi pria itu samar-samar berbau kematian, sama dengan Teito.

"Dulu bukan, sekarang iya," sahut sang dokter dengan keras kepala, sambil dengan piawai melilitkan perban ke sekeliling luka menganga di bahu milik Teito itu.

Teito mengernyitkan keningnya, "Luka ini karena mengerjakan tugas," dia tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Walaupun yang dikatakannya 'mengerjakan tugas' bukan 'menjalankan misi'. Bukankah keduanya memiliki artian yang familiar?

"Tugas seperti apa?" lanjut sang dokter seolah tak melihat ekspresi tak nyaman bocah di hadapannya itu.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, dan sekarang aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan lanjutan dari anda," sahut Teito dengan yakin. Kini mata hijau emerald bentrok dengan cokelat yang sendu di seberang sana.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum tipis melihat kekerasan kepala siswa favoritnya. Namun ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tanpa ditanyapun, dia dapat melihat anak itu, entah bagaimana berbau darah dan kematian. Well, kenyataan itu tak dapat menjelaskan dengan pasti apa yang sebenarnya anak itu lakukan, namun setidaknya bayangannya ada.

"Well, aku tak akan memaksamu menjawabku kalau kamu memang tak menginginkannya. Dan yang saya dengarmu sering bolos. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Pelajaran seperti itu diikuti pun tak ada gunanya," sahut Teito dengan jujur.

"Arogan sekali. Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu?" pancing Mr. Brownick.

"Karena memang tidak berguna, jadi saya hanya menjawab pertanyaan anda sejujurnya, bukan?"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum sinis, "Nah, sekarang aku sudah selesai memerbanmu. Sayang aku bukan pemilik Zaiphon penyembuh, jadi tidak bisa membantumu lebih dari ini."

"Bagus," gumam Teito tidak jelas. Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan jalan melompati jendela, yang langsung mengarah ke sebuah taman favorit Teito di mana ia dapat sendirian saja. Sementara itu, masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya, guru kesehatan itu menatap kepergian Teito untuk sementara waktu. Akhirnya ia pun membereskan isi kotak P3K yang berceceran itu.  
>.<p>

&…&…&…&…&…&…&…&…&…&…&…  
>.<p>

.

Teito duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tepat di tengah taman. Melamun. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa hari lalu, saat ia dengan tangannya sendiri membantai habis beberapa ratus orang yang sebetulnya tidak bersalah. Para pemberontak itu adalah orang-orang yang telah muak dengan tata pemerintahan Kekaisaran Barsburg yang mengizinkan perjual-belian budak. Mereka juga adalah orang-orang yang mendukung hak budak maupun budak tempur untuk bebas, bukannya diperlakukan secara sewenang-wenang. Pada akhirnya, oleh tangan budak tempur yang mereka dukung haknya itulah mereka dibunuh. Menggelikan.

"Hai, Teito! Sekarang sudah waktu istirahat, lho!" seru sebuah yang dikenal Teito dengan baik. Tapi Teito sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli, menolehpun tidak. "Ayo makan siang sama-sama! Lho? Mana makan siangmu? Kamu sudah makan?"

Teito menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang dari barusan mengganggunya. "Hari ini aku tidak nafsu makan," sahutnya singkat. Diambilnya sebotol obat-obatan dari kantung celananya. Mikage langsung merebut botol itu dari tangan Teito.

"Ya ampun, Teito! Pantas kamu cebol terus begitu. Harusnya kamu makan sesuatu yang lebih bergizi, tahu! Nih, Yakisoba! Kamu harus makan yang banyak biar cepat tumbuh besar."

Teito menerima bungkusan nasi yakisoba yang disodorkan Mikage dengan agak malu-malu, sementara Mikage hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana temannya cepat bereaksi dengan kata 'tumbuh besar'. "Te, terima kasih…"

"Bagus. Oya, nanti pelajaran praktek senjata ada guru baru, lho! Mau lihat tidak?" Teito tidak menoleh ke arah Mikage. Melanjutkan makannya dengan tidak tertarik. Hanya 'oh..' yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kalau tak salah, namanya Kal."

Teito berhenti mengunyah dan mata hijau jadenya membelalak terkejut. "Kal?" tanya Teito berusaha meyakinkan dirinya hanya salah dengar.

"Ya, Kal. Kamu kenal dia, Teito?" tanya Mikage balik, berkat matanya yang tajam, ekspresi terkejut Teito tidak luput dari pengawasannya. Teito yang biasanya bersikap tenang dan kolektif itu bisa-bisanya sampai terkejut hanya mendengar nama 'Kal'.

Teito kembali ke makanannya. "Mungkin kenal. Baiklah, nanti aku menghadiri kelas…"

"Bagus itu, rasanya sudah lama aku tak melihatmu di kelas praktek! Nanti kita sama-sama, ya?" ujar Mikage dengan antusias sambil menepuk-tepuk kepala Teito.

Pipi Teito yang semula pucat bersemu merah. "Apaan, sih? Makan sana."

"Angin pagi ini bagus, ya…! Seolah-olah bernyanyi di kuping telinga," lanjut Mikage tanpa mengacuhhkan protes dari Teito. Ia memejamkan kedua belah matanya, menikmati angin. Teito tidak menjawab, ikut menikmati angin yang berhembus…

.  
>Teito dan Mikage bersama-sama memasuki kelas, menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Teito dapat mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan tak mengenakkan mengenai dirinya, namun ia tak peduli. Ia telah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikan orang-orang begitu dan tahun-tahun ia menjadi budak tempur mengajarkannya agar tetap berkepala dingin, sabar menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyergap dan membunuh incarannya.<p>

"Lihat, bukannya itu peliharaan Pak Miroku?"

"Ehhh… tapi dia itukan dulunya budak lho! Budak tempur lagi. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia."

"Hati-hati, kalau membuatkan marah, nanti dia akan menyuruh Pak Mirokunya mengeluarkan kita lho!"

"Lihat dia, pasang tampang datar terus. Sok banget!"

"Kecil begitu, apa memang bisa mengikuti pelajaran?"

Gonjang ganjing mereka terhenti begitu seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah si guru baru itu memasuki ruangan dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Pria itu adalah pria tinggi, berambut hitam kelam dengan perban yang memerban sebelah matanya, hanya menampakkan mata sebelah kanannya yang keabu-abuan. Kal!

Kal menyapu ruangan itu dengan sekali pandangan mata, dan begitu pandangan matanya menangkap sosok Teito yang tengah duduk di bangku bagian depan ruangan, pria itu tersenyum licik. "Nah, perkenalkan. Saya adalah Kal, guru praktek pertempuran dengan senjata. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengetes kemampuan menembak kalian semua masing-masing."

.

.  
>Dengan langkah-langkah kaki panjang, Souichirou, seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut pirang perak dan mata yang beriris biru laut menelusuri lorong menuju ke lapangan pertarungan di mana guru baru yang digosipkan itu akan mengadakan serangkaian tes. Merasa sebal mengetahui bahwa Teito Klein berada di kelas yang akan ditujunya. Bagaimanapun juga, Teito yang di akademi militer itu merupakan adik kelasnya sekaligus anggota dari divisi yang sama dengan dirinya di antara budak tempur. Yah, bagaimanapun juga sesama budak tempur sangatlah jarang berkomunikasi sehingga ia tidak begitu mengenal anak itu dengan baik. Tetapi ia sering mendengar gosip-gosip mengenai kehebatan anak itu, yang sering membuat anak-anak lain mati iri hati. Belum lagi, Teito Klein yang dimaksudkannya adalah anak kesayangan para guru. Heran, padahal tukang bolos begitu!<p>

Pagi itu suasananya tak begitu tenang di akademi militer Barsburg. Karena letak akademi militer itu dan Hohburg Fortress begitu berdekatan, suara bising Hawkzile maupun pesawat tempur hilir mudik mendarat ataupun lepas landas sudah biasa bagi para siswa. Dengan emosi yang sulit diterka dalam kedua mata biru laut itu, Soichirou menatap Hohburg Fortress dari balik kaca jendela. Ia tahu, nanti begitu ia lulus dari akademi militer itu, ia akan bekerja sebagai prajurit di sana.

_Tapi apa betul itu yang aku harapkan? _tanya Souichirou dalam hati. Toh, berapa ribu kalipun ia bertanya takkan benar-benar ada jawaban yang datang.

Souichirou memasuki ruangan sambil mencari-cari sosok guru baru yang dimaksudkan.

"Apakah kamu yang bernama Souichirou?" ujar seorang pria jangkung yang dikenalnya baik sambil nyengir kuda. Kal.

Soiuchirou menganguk pelan, agak terkejut melihat guru yang dimaksudkannya itu. Namun latihan-latihan pembunuhan selama belasan tahun membantunya menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tugasnya hanyalah untuk membunuh sesuai yang diperintahkan membuatkan sangat pandai menyembunyikan rapat-rapat semua perasaannya di balik kulit. Kal! Souichirou merasa bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang.

"Nah, anak-anak. Sekarang kita akan memulai tes kemampuan menembak kalian masing-masing. Peraturannya gampang saja, di sana terdapat _darts _yang akan kalian jadikan sasaran. Lewati 100 tembakan, dan kalian akan kuberi nilai sempurna dan kalian tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran saya sama sekali," Souichirou mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan penuh keheranan. Untuk pelatihan pembunuhan bagi para budak tempur, latihan-latihan seperti ini memang merupakan latihan yang biasa saja, namun tempat ini hanyalah sebuah akademi militer biasa, tahu. Lagipula, kenapa yang yang seharusnya adalah begleiter Pak Miroku berada di sini?

Para asisten yang lain tampaknya terkejut juga, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenainya. Sementara para siswa mulai bergonjang ganjing, hanya dua orang yang terlihat tenang. Mikage Celestine dan Teito Klein. Souichirou berani bersumpah ia melihat Kal melirik ke arah Teito dengan pandangan penuh arti selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia kemudian kembali ke topiknya semula.

"Nah, mari kita mulai tes kemampuan kali ini. Silahkan memilih pistol kesukaan masing-masing yang telah disediakan di meja panjang sana. Waktunya lima menit, mulai dari sekarang!"


End file.
